


Under The Waterfall

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, FLUFF MONSTER, Kissing in the Rain, Sanvers First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Two very different ways to kiss in the rain as demonstrated by Sanvers and SuperCorp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I'm dealing with the hiatus, with fluffy fanfiction. (Cause I seriously can't get enough of these couples.)

**_~Sanvers~_ **

Alex slid off the back of Maggie’s motorcycle, quickly removing her helmet and standing facing the brunette. The rain whipping down around them as they dismounted from the bike, their clothing slick and sticking to their skin as they stood close to each other, huddling for warmth without physically touching one another. Alex wiped her soaking hair out of her eyes, giving Maggie a small smile as the other girl just stood there, fighting back a smile of her own while her body shivered slightly from the cold.

“So… Next time I say we listen to J’onn and take one of the cars. Damn it’s wet out here.” And Maggie’s giving her a dimpled grin and a soft laugh and she's just staring at her like she’s the most important thing in the world and for just a moment Alex actually believes she is. And suddenly she realizes the moment hasn’t disappeared, Maggie’s still giving her that look and she still feels like she’s on top of the world and she only realizes what’s about to happen seconds before it does.

And her lips are against hers and it’s softer and  _ deeper  _ than any kiss she’s ever had before because it’s  _ Maggie  _ and she’s gripping Alex tightly against her and it’s enough that Alex feels like she’s going to cry because she’s never in her life been kissed like this. Never felt this much raw emotion from a simple kiss.

And when Maggie pulls away from her and gives her the biggest smile she’s ever seen Alex actually cries as she pulls the other woman back into another kiss, just barely lifting the shorter detective off the ground as she wraps her arms around her waist, Maggie’s arms wrapped around her neck and simply holding her close, letting Alex set the pace for this kiss. And Alex is glad because she doesn’t plan on letting her go for the rest of the night.

**_~Supercorp~_ **

Lena held the umbrella in between her and the young, blonde reporter as they made their way down town. The afternoon is glum in and of itself but Lena can’t felt but still feel happy as the bundle of sunshine next to her went on about the benefits of having potstickers at every company party _because they’re potstickers Lena_! And she couldn’t help chuckling at her overly energetic girlfriend, who had started making wild hand gestures to accompany her explanation. Lena pressed a kiss to the blonde's’ temple and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush pink under the CEO’s teasing gaze.

“I’ll make sure that my people know to make sure the horderves include enough potstickers to feed an army… Or you.” Kara pouted and Lena chuckled at her expression. Choosing to place another gentle kiss on her forehead, causing the blonde to perk back up and smile at her. 

“You know, I was thinking…”

“A dangerous pastime for sure.” 

“Oh shush. Anyways I was thinking about it and I think I’ll be able to get the night off next Friday so I can go to that party with you.” Lena’s face lit up and she pressed a short kiss against her lips, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Oh thank goodness, I just found out that this one benefactor is going to be there and I swear he does not understand the concept of lesbianism.” Kara laughed and kissed her before wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist. 

“I’ll help you give him an illustration if you’d like. I hear I can be pretty good at it.” Kara winked at her and if Lena wasn't any less of a woman she’d have probably swooned on the spot.

**“I’m sure you are Miss. Danvers. I’m sure you are.” **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the first five of these right now and if people want more I've got another 26 prompts to write if anyone's interested. Next prompt is First Snow, which will be up in the next fifteen minutes.


End file.
